


Unforgettable Moments

by Fox_Fan13



Series: This Is It. Forever. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Fan13/pseuds/Fox_Fan13
Summary: These are the moment's that are important to Neil. These are the moments Neil never wants to forget.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: This Is It. Forever. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119959
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand welcome back! It has been approximately five hours since I added that last chapter for part one. I'm super excited to start part two and go on to part three. I hope you enjoy these little stories that Neil will never forget.

Hello All! Welcome to part two of my series, _This Is It. Forever._ This one is called _Unforgettable Moments_! There will be a total of three parts, and if you haven’t already read the first part, that would be pretty beneficial to this second part. You obviously don’t have to read it, but like I said it might make a little more sense. 

So this is a collection of short stories that were missing in _Something Crazy About It_. There are 14 total. I’m going to try and post one every day, and hopefully I stick with that. They will be in chronological order and I’ll put what month it’s happening in to give you a little more of an idea of where it happens in the story. 

I would just like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has been here through the whole thing and if you are new I hope you like it as much as I do. I don’t think I have spent this much time on any of my writing. When I do write I usually stop for months on end before I go back to it, but with this, I’m really proud of myself. It’s been, what, like a month? And I still have a bunch I want to do. 

So thank you again and I hope you enjoy part two along with part three, that will be coming as soon as part two is done. I’ve already started the first chapter and I’m super excited to see where it goes! 


	2. The Antique Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Neil started his fox collection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first memory in the order. It happens around July of his Sophomore year, so a few months after he moved in with the Wymacks.

Neil didn’t want to go. Neil just wanted to stay at home in the air conditioning, but for some reason Allison wanted to take Neil shopping again. Allison walked into the house, said hello to everyone and made her way to Neil. 

“Neil, you and I are going shopping.”

“We literally just went, like a few months ago. I don’t need more clothes. And I’m not sixteen yet, so.”

“I’m not taking over, I’m just going to help push you in the right direction.”

Neil groaned but got up. “Give me like twenty minutes. I want to take a shower.”

And now, two and a half hours later, they were sitting at a table eating lunch, bags of clothes surrounding them. 

“Thank you for taking me today. I actually had a lot of fun.”

Allison smiled. “No problem. If you ever want to go somewhere or just hang out, give me a call. I don’t really do anything anyway.” She took a sip of her drink. “Oh, and we aren’t done yet. There are a few more places I want to check out.”

“Okay.”

As they were walking down one of the streets, they passed a bunch of old stores, one that included an antique shop. Neil slowed down his pace and finally came to a complete stop.

“Did you want to go in there?”

Neil jumped. “Uh, yeah. I’ve never been in one.” They went inside and were greeted by an old couple sitting behind a desk. As they walked around Neil saw a bunch of cool things. “While I was on the run, we always passed old antique shops like this. I asked to go inside one, one time and I got in trouble.”

Allison hummed. “Do you see anything you like?”

Neil started to shake his head, but he stopped. There was a small shelf on top of a table that had little trinkets lined up in a row on each shelf. What caught his eye was a small glass fox. It was about the size of Neil’s palm and was orange and clear with golden eyes. He picked it up and examined it before holding it close to his body.

“We’re the foxes right? Once a fox always a fox.”

“That’s cute, Neil.”

Neil’s smile was sheepish, but they paid for it and left. 

They finished their trip and on the way home, Neil pulled out the fox and watched as the sun ran through it. It was beautiful. When he got home he immediately went upstairs and set the small fox on his dresser, where, when the sun is in the perfect spot during a sunset, it would hit the glass animal and make the area around it sparkle. 

Maybe he could start a collection of these beautiful pieces of glass fox art. 


	3. Exy For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's first Exy tryout!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the day Neil tries out for Exy and it's the thrill of a lifetime :) This happens in August at the beginning of Neil's Sophomore year.

Kevin and Neil sat around the table waiting for Abby and David to join them. Tomorrow was the first day of school and they wanted to go over some things. 

“So, Neil. Are you sure you want to go tomorrow? We can wait a year if you want.”

Neil shook his head. “I don’t want to. I’m ready.”

Abby sighed. “Okay. Then I want to go over a few things. Kevin I need you to look after him while you’re at school. Kids are nasty and mean. I know you won’t be in the same classes, but at lunch or during a passing period just make sure he’s okay.”

“I’ll be fine, Abby.”

“I know you will be, Honey, but I just worry. This is your first year of school with us and I don’t know how the kids there are. I guess you’ll have all your guys’ friends there too.” She sighed again. “Okay. I’m good. I just hope you guys have a good first day. Neil, If you want to leave at any point in the day, for anything, just call me. I’ll pull you out.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. To say the least, Neil was actually excited for school. He’d never been to a public school permanently, and Exy tryouts were also after the day ended. 

The day was quite fun actually. He got to sit at the lunch table with all his friends, and everyone was excited to meet the new kid. It was a hit or miss if they liked him or not, but Neil didn’t mind. He had a bunch of people around him. 

Finally the end of the day came, and it was time for Exy tryouts. Throughout the summer, Kevin taught Neil the basics so he’d understand what to do, come tryouts. He wasn’t the best yet, but his general understanding of it, made Neil want to learn more about it and learn new things to get better. The call was in alphabetical order and Neil was fifth to go. 

“Alright. Neil Josten. What you’re going to do first is shoot the ball at the net. Then I’m going to have one of our goalies go in and hit it to you and I want you to hit it back. If you have to run, you’d better be fast. Go!”

Neil threw the ball in the air from his net to get a better grip and once it was back in his net and shot it at the goal, making it turn red.

“Good. Renee.”

Renee went into the goal and got into stance. She tossed the ball up and smacked it with her racket. Neil already could tell it was going to go over his head, so he sprinted back. He caught the ball, took a few steps forward and chucked the ball once again at the goal. Renee missed it and the red made Neil smile. 

He turned to look at Kevin and Kevin was already grinning wide. 

Neil stepped off of the court and five more people tried out. At the end there were a total of four people who made it. One freshman, Neil, and two seniors. 

“We are going to do a quick scrimmage to see where everyone is at together. There will be two teams, Kevin and Dan are captains. Rock, Paper, Scissors or something to see who picks first.”

Of course Dan wins a shark grin formed in her face and she made eye contact with Kevin then glanced at Neil. 

“Dan, no. Please. He’s my brother.”

“Exactly. I choose Neil.”

Neil made his way to Dan's side and shrugged at Kevin when he made a face of betrayal at him. 

Here were the teams: Dan (D), Neil (S), Jordan (S), Jake (G), Amy (B), and Steven (B); Kevin (S), Sam (S), Renee (G), Jerry (B), Allison (D) and Matt (B). 

There were also four other people on the side lines: Stacy (S), James (D), Greg (B) and Brent (G).

It was crazy. Everyone was decent. Many mistakes, but overall good. Neil got past his mark and shot at the goal and made it. 

Neil’s team won and Kevin was fuming. Dan jumped into Matt’s arms, even though they were on different teams, and kissed him and everyone on Neil’s team cheered. 

“Quit being a baby, Kev. It’s a practice game. Not the real thing.”

“I still want to beat you.” He pouted. “I’ve been playing longer than you.”

“I’m just a pro.”

“You could be.” He whispered. 

Neil smiled. “We all could be if we try hard enough.”

“Thank you to everyone who tried out and I’m looking forward to seeing you at practice this spring.” Coach Hernandez said to the group.

“You made it.” Kevin beamed. 

“I made it.” Neil repeated. 

Maybe one day he will go pro. Maybe even get to play with Kevin again. That’s still many years away, but if at night Neil dreams about going to the Olympics and being the best there ever was, well, no one has to know. 


	4. Bunny, Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's nickname for Neil!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This memory is Neil's first Halloween with his friends. It's the weekend before Halloween his Sophomore year.

It was a Saturday night at the beginning of October and every one of Neil’s friends were sitting downstairs on the floor playing truth or dare. Abby and David were out of town, and them being the kids they are, snuck some alcohol downstairs. There wasn’t much, but it was the fun that mattered. 

“Allison. Truth or dare?” Dan asked.

“Dare. I’m no bitch.”

“I dare you to get us invited to that seniors party for Halloween.”

Allison laughed and took her shot. “Already done, my friend. I was going to bring it up later, but now works.”

After a dare or truth is completed, they must take a shot to indicate the dare or truth is complete, and if they chicken out, they have to do two shots.

Dan whined “That’s not fair. Let me do another one.”

“Nope.” She popped the “P” and looked at Neil. “Neil, my lovely boy, truth or dare?”

Neil thought about it. There weren't very many truths he was willing to give out just yet, so he guessed dare will have to do. And he said as much.

“Wonderful. So as you all know, Halloween is coming up and as you all also know, Neil isn’t the greatest at dressing himself. For anything. So I assume this will be just as bad. My dare to you, Neil, is to let me pick out your costume.”

Neil shrugged. “I guess. That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Allison snicked. “Just you wait.”

And he did wait. The next weekend Alison showed up with a large bag in hand. She grabbed him by the arm and drug him up the stairs to his bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and started pulling out the costume. At first Neil didn’t know what it was, but as soon as she pulled out the bunny ears, he knew he was fucked. 

“I dare you to wear this to Seth's party.”

“Allison-”

“Buh, Buh, Buh. No. You took your shot. It’s happening.”

Neil pouted, defeated. He would have to do this. And he would deal with it. 

And he did. The day finally came and Allison dressed him up in something Neil had never thought he would wear. Knowing Allison, Neil knows she's going to dress him up similar to this when he turns sixteen. It was a long sleeved bodysuit with holes in the arms and torso area. He was wearing a sheer tight shirt underneath to hide his scars. Allison hasn’t seen his scars yet, but she knows they’re there. She also gave him black skinny jeans, black heels and the ears and tail. She put on some makeup and then they were finally on their way. 

The house was huge. Almost as big as Allison’s. When their group pulled up, the party was already in full swing. A large guy greeted them at the door with a dangerous smile, while he looked Allison up and down. 

“Damn, girl. When you asked to come I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Seth, it’s me we’re talking about. Why wouldn’t I go all out?”

“That’s fair.” He looked at the rest of them, he had a disgusted grimace as he looked at Neil, but it went away before anyone else noticed. “And they are…”

“Seth, meet my friends.” She pointed them out. “Dan, Matt, Kevin, Renee, and this is Neil. He just moved here earlier this year.”

He hummed and looked at Neil again. Finally he let everyone go about themselves and mingle. Allison linked Neil’s arm with hers and drug him to the kitchen that held most of the drinks. She got herself a weird mixture, but Neil refused when offered. He took a soda instead. 

As they walked around, everyone greeted Allison with a smile, and then made their smiles turn to Neil. He got a few hellos, but nothing else. He recognized a few people from school, but most of them, Neil could tell, were seniors. 

“Allison!” Someone yelled, and it turned out to be Seth. 

She gladly walked over to him, leaving Neil behind. Neil saw them start to make out and that was Neil’s cue to leave. He drank the rest of his soda and started to dance with the crowd. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but everyone there was sloshed, so Neil didn’t mind what he looked like.

The night turned long, and all Neil wanted to do was go home and go to bed. 

Someone slouched their body onto Neil and started giggling. “Bunny, Bunny. My sweet little Bunny.” She sang, then gasped. It was Allison. “Neil! You’re my little Bunny! Oh, I like that very much.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“It stays. Bunny.” She added. 

Neil sighed and hoped by morning Allison would forget. Neil helped gather all of his friends, the only other person who was sober was Renee, but she was a lot of help. They all decided to crash at Allison’s place, so as soon as Neil plopped his tired body onto the couch, after he showered and changed, he sighed contently. 

Once again, Neil prayed and hoped Allison would forget his new nickname when morning strolled around. 

She didn’t. 


	5. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's first Christmas with the Wymacks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing chronologically this is December 24/25 Neil's Sophomore year!  
> My family has a tradition where we eat chili and grilled cheese for dinner on Christmas eve and then we play Christmas music on the TV and one of us, there's usually between 8-10 great/grand kids and 8-10 adults, 4 of them being grand kids, would hand out the presents before we opened. It’s usually the ones between the ages 4-10. So anyway… i’m projecting lol.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Neil was sitting in the living room with his family watching Christmas movies. Neil had never seen a Christmas movie. Growing up, his father had people come over for dinner on Christmas eve and on Christmas day. Sometimes it was the same people, but most of the time it would be a different group. 

Neil was on the chair, his feet next to him and a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Every once in a while, Abby would get up to check on the food, and after they finished the movie, they ate. 

“So Neil,” David started. “What did you want to do today?”

He shrugged. “I’ve never really celebrated Christmas before. What do you usually do?”

Abby smiled. They’d been getting better at not reacting to Neil’s past, but Neil knows one of these days, he’s going to say something and they are going to freak out. “Well we could go sledding or have a snowball fight? There’s actually a lot of snow this year. Last year we only got about half an inch. They are forecasting about two and a half by tomorrow.”

“That sounds nice.” Neil said with a smile. 

After they finished eating they got dressed to go outside. Their backyard was pretty decent sized and Kevin immediately went out and rolled a snowball and threw it at Neil. At first, Neil didn’t know what to do, but then a huge grin plastered his face and he threw one back. 

And that’s what they did for, Neil didn’t even know how long. He was having too much fun. Abby and David had gone back inside about twenty minutes in, but Neil didn’t mind. He and Kevin were having the time of their lives. 

Once they decided to go back inside, with no declared winner of the fight, Abby had made them hot chocolate. Neil had never had something this sweet and he enjoyed it. There was just enough bitterness for Neil to think it was the best thing ever. 

That night they had chili and grilled cheese for dinner. Let’s just say it was amazing and of course Neil had never had anything this good before in his old life. Neil was having a lot of firsts this Christmas. 

Once the dishes were clean, and there was more hot chocolate filled mugs, David put on some Christmas music and handed out the presents. It was fun. Neil had an amazing time. He got some cool things. He got stuff he never imagined he would have. 

They ended up going to bed around ten that night and Neil went to sleep nightmare free. 

The next morning, Neil woke up to white. He sat up and looked out the window to find the tree’s outside iced over. From what Abby was saying the day before, they had never had this here in South Carolina. But it was beautiful. That’s for sure. 

Neil smiled and went downstairs to find Kevin already down there with David. They were talking in quiet tones, and stopped immediately when they saw him. 

David smiled. “Good morning, Neil. Did you sleep well?”

He nodded and looked outside again. The windows behind the couch were pushed open and Neil could see the small and slow snowflakes falling. “It’s beautiful outside.”

David nodded. “I think this has only happened one other time, but it was years ago. Probably way before either of you were born. I don’t remember very much anymore.”

Abby chuckled from behind. “That’s because you’re getting old.” she patted Neil on the shoulder and kissed his head. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“So what did you guys want to do today?”

“What do you usually do?” Neil asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Abby hummed. “Normally we do what we did yesterday except for the presents. Just watch movies and play games. Hang out for a while.”

Neil smiled. “Then we can just do that. I kinda just want to stay in today.”

“Okay.” She said and got a movie started. 

And once again, he and his family hung out together and watched movies and ate leftovers and a little while later, their friends came over and they went into the basement and played games. 

It was by far, the best Christmas Neil has ever had. 


	6. One Month Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month Neil must surrender to Allison. She also has a trick up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is January 20th - February 19th, after Neil turns 16!
> 
> Also changed my username cause I didn't like my other one lol

As soon as January 19th became January 20th, Neil dreaded the next 30 days. The sun was barely rising when he got his first text from Allison. If he wasn’t already up, he would have been livid. 

She wanted a coffee and breakfast from The Foxhole. Allison was lucky he liked to run. He hasn’t gotten his license yet, but he’ll have to today. He didn’t want to run everywhere for the Queen.

“Here’s your monstrosity.” He said, handing her the drink that Neil thought looked like a unicorn threw up in a cup. There was too much sugar. “You’re going to have a heart attack drinking that.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t hire a doctor, Bunny. Besides,” she held up the everything bagel in her hand. “This is healthy.”

“You aren’t paying me for this.” He mumbled. 

“What was that?”

He sighed. “Nothing.”

“Great.” She handed him a bag of clothes. “Go start the washer and then come back in here.”

“Allison your house is huge and I’ve only been here like, three times. I don’t know where your washer and dryer are.”

She pulled out a paper and smiled while she set it in front of him. “Here.”

Neil blinked at the paper and then blinked at Allison, before going back to the paper. “What is this?”

Allison sighed. “Really? I know you aren’t that stupid. It’s a  _ map _ . Because I knew you’d say something dumb like that.”

“You came prepared.”

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Of course.”

With another long sigh, Neil took the bag and followed the directions to the laundry room, which ended up being on the other side of her massive house. Allison’s mother greeted him as he walked by and he nodded his head at her. 

It took him ten minutes trying to find the laundry detergent and then he paused looking at the jug. He sometimes did his laundry at home, but this was nothing like that. Someone cleared their throat behind Neil and he jumped, almost dropping the soap. 

The lady behind him snickered and took it from his hands. “I’ll finish this, son. I won’t tell her.”

Neil smiled. “Thank you. I’m pretty sure I was going to do something extremely wrong. And that would be bad for everyone involved.”

Neil made his way back to Allison’s room and sat down with a sigh. 

“Took you long enough.”

“I couldn’t find the soap.” He said. It wasn't a lie. He couldn’t find the soap, but he didn’t finish.

She hummed and picked up her bag. “Alright, Bunny. Let go.”

Neil groaned and got up, following her. 

The first week was just Neil going places for her after he got his license and just running a bunch of errands. The second week, Allison made Neil get a huge makeover. 

“Do I have to get color?” He asked as he sat in the chair at the nail salon. 

“No. I won’t make you get color.”

A relieved sigh escaped. 

They went to a spa and Neil got his hair cut. They went to lunch and Allison paid. Actually, now that Neil thought about it, Allison has been paying for everything. 

Finally the 19th of February came and there was only one day left. Allison had invited him over for dinner as a thank you. 

“Hey Ally?”

“Hmm?”

“This whole month, why did you pay for everything? And a lot of things you did. I thought I was supposed to do everything for you?”

She smiled. “Here’s the thing, Bunny. It was all a rouse. This was just a big birthday present I guess you could say. My presents to you were shitty and I wanted to treat you. Yeah I made you do some stuff, but that was just to keep up the act.”

“Oh.”

“You okay?” Allison asked, tilting her head.

Neil blinked and focused back into the real world. “Yeah. I-thanks. That means a lot.”

“I love you, Neil. Seriously. I want you to live the best life. Your childhood was shitty and you deserve so much better.”

Neil knew that. He really did. But sometimes he forgets how much the people in his life care so much about him. 

Maybe one day he will finally realize how much that love and care go. 


	7. King Fluffkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Neil gets King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in March of Neil's Sophomore year.

“Are you ready?” Abby asked.

Neil looked up from taking a bite of his cereal. “Ready for what?” His mouth was full of milk, and some of it came out. 

Abby grimaced. “First of all, ew. Second of all, we are going to the animal shelter today.”

Neil sat up straighter with a smile. “Really?”

“Yes. Go get ready.”

And he did. David and Kevin had to work, so they weren’t able to go. Once they made it to the shelter, Neil got nervous. He’s never had a pet and all of the pets he had had, he was ordered to kill. 

He didn't have fond memories of them. He wanted to change that. 

“Hi there!” A cheery voice said as they walked in. “What can I do for you today?”

Abby smiled. “My son would like to adopt a cat.”

“Oh, wonderful. Would you like a kitten or an older cat?”

Neil shrugged. “Maybe one that’s not too old but not too young. Maybe a year.”

“Do you have a specific type of cat that you want?”

Neil shook his head.

“Okay. That’s fine. We have a bunch of different types of cats. Would you like to meet them?

Neil nodded and she took them into a room full of cats in large cages. Some were by themselves, and others were with a few others. 

She pointed out a few to Neil, but he wasn’t really paying attention. His eyes were caught on a smaller cat by themselves. The cat was asleep on a too large bed, and Neil could hear it’s soft snores. 

“I don’t think you’d want that one, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.” He said and paused. “Why?”

The lady cleared her throat, taken back by the comment. “She’s pretty mean. I don’t want you to get her and then not want her. She’s been brought back multiple times. I’ve stopped trying to get someone to take her.”

Neil shot his head up. “What? Everyone deserves a chance.” Neil watched the lady eye his face. He rolled his eyes. _Of course_ , he thought. “I want her.”

“She has had multiple chances.”

“Then no one has tried hard enough to gain her trust. I want her. I will never bring her back.”

The lady snorted and sighed. “Your funeral. I’ll get the paperwork.”

Neil knew she would talk shit after they left but Neil didn’t care. He sighed and looked at the cat. She was looking up at him and a small murp escaped her small lips. “She was kinda a bitch wasn’t she. I believe in you.”

Abby tried to hide her laugh, but it didn’t work. She cleared her throat. “Language.”

Neil rolled his eyes and stood up as the lady came back. 

“I just need you to fill this out.” She said, handing the papers to Abby. “I’ll get her ready to go for you.”

As soon as everything was filled out and ready to go, Neil took the kennel that held the cat, and they went back into the car. 

As soon as they got home, Neil took the cat upstairs and set her free. They had already gotten everything they needed for her a free weeks ago, so they were prepared. 

“This is your new home.” Neil said to her as she sniffed around. “I hope you like it.”

She meowed and looked at Neil. He thought she was going to come to him, but her ears flew back and she hissed. She ran under the bed when Neil tried to move, and he sighed. They’d have to work on it. 

A few days later with everyone just calling her cat, Abby thought it was a good idea to name her. 

Neil didn’t know anything about naming animals, so he took a picture of her and finally introduced her to his friends. They all fell in love and started pouring names out into the chat. 

**Nicky** : patch, for the white patch!

**Ally** : midnight

**Matty** : omg! Bubbles!

**Matty** : no wait squeakers

**Neil** : she doesn’t really squeak Matt. She’s not a mouse 

**Kev** : devil incarcerate

**Renee** : Kev, that isn’t very nice

**Kev** : well, she’s mean. so I don’t care

**Renee** : I think blacky is nice 

**Nicky** : omg

**Nicky** : OMG

**Nicky** : King Fluffkins

**Ally** : yes

**Matty** : YESSS

**Dan** : yeah I like that

**Renee** : I think that’s cute Nicky. Good job

**Nicky** : thanks :)

**Kev** : I guess that works. My opinion doesn’t matter

**Ally** : it doesn’t

**Neil** : sorry kev, but she’s right

**Neil** : it doesn’t matter :/

**Kev** : :(

**Neil** : King Fluffkins it is ❤️

Neil smiled at his phone and looked at the ca-, _King_. She was lying under the bed, but little by little she was warming up to him. She still hisses whenever he moved around, but one day it won’t be like this. He will be her favorite person. 


	8. It's Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil get's adopted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is legally part of the Wymacks. This is about June of Neil's Junior year.

It was a normal Saturday in June. Neil was at The Foxhole with Kevin while he finished his shift. They would be going to the court after he was done. 

“Hey, Neil!” Matt said, sitting down across from him. Neil set down his book and smiled at him. “What are you doing?”

Neil looked down at his book and back up at Matt. “Reading.”

He laughed. “Are you busy later?”

“When later? Kev and I are going to practice after he’s off.”

“Oh, damn. Y’all and gonna be there for hours. Never mind then. I was just going to invite you to the movies with Dan and I.”

“Why would I go? Isn’t that, like, a date?”

“It can be now. We just haven’t really done anything in a while.”

Neil shrugged. “Sorry.”

He fake sniffed. “It’s okay.”

Neil rolled his eyes as Matt laughed.

Not soon after, Kevin walked up to them. “You ready?” He asked Neil. 

He nodded. “By Matt. See you later, ‘kay?”

He waved and started talking to Dan, who had walked over to the table. 

Kevin made his way to the school and they got in and started practice. They started with drills, and then practiced shooting from different angles. If it wasn’t for Kevin, Neil would never be this good. Kevin was amazing. 

“You’re getting better.” Kevin said. “I’m proud.”

Neil took another shot and the goal lit up red. “Thanks, Kevin. It would be better if we could practice with a goalie.”

“We can ask Renee next time if you want.”

Neil shrugged. “Sure.”

After practice, they took showers and made their way home. Abby and David were talking in hushed tones and they smiled when they caught sight of them. 

They ate dinner, but as Neil went to go upstairs, they stopped him.

“Hey, Neil?” David asked. “Would you mind coming back here for a second?”

Neil was skeptical. Did he do something wrong? Was he in trouble? He’s never been in this situation before. He doesn’t know what to do. So Neil goes into the living room, where everyone is sitting. Slowly, he did the same. “Is everything okay?”

Abby gave him a small smile. “We would like to talk to you about something that is very important. You of course can decline, but we would love it if you didn’t.”

Neil nodded and Abby handed him a large envelope. He opened it and found a letter and another piece of paper. He read the letter first.

Neil Abram Josten,

You have been with us for a little over a year now, and from the beginning you have meant everything to us. Even if it wasn’t official, you have been a permanent member of our family. We would like to officially make you part of our family. We would like to officially adopt you, Neil Abram Josten. We also know you chose your name specifically so we will not force you to change it again. But we do want you to be a part of this. Of us. 

Will you become a part of the family? We would be the Wymacks, Days, and Jostens. Lots of names, one family. 

Love,

Abby, David, and Kevin

When Neil looked up, he didn’t realize he had started crying. “Yes.” He whispered and stood up giving Abby a hug. “Yes. I want to.”

A happy sob escaped her lips and she hugged him tighter. “Good. Look at the other paper. 

And he did. It was the adoption papers with Neil's name on it. 

“All you have to do is sign it and we can send it in. You will legally be part of our family.”

Neil read over the letter again. “Thank you.”

This would probably be one of Neil’s most important days. One of the days he never wants to forget. He doesn’t know what’s to come in the future, but right now, in this moment, Neil couldn't be happier. 


	9. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day Neil gave Ally and Renee the push they needed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil was tired of them dancing around each other :/ This happens around the end of June of Neil's Junior year.

“Bunny,” Allison began. “You. Me. My house. Saturday night. Spa time.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. I have a whole day planned.”

Neil groaned. They were currently sitting down at The Foxhole on a Thursday evening, Allison drinking a monstrosity, and Neil drinking his favorite tea. It wasn’t too busy, but there were quite a few customers sitting at the tables. 

“Hey guys.” Dan grinned as she walked in for her shift. “Do you need a refill, Neil?”

“What about me?” Allison pouted. 

“Girl, you still have more than half of your drink. Neil slurps his shit down like there’s no tomorrow.”

Neil laughed. “Yeah, I’ll take another one.”

When Dan brought his drink to him she also brought out a slice of orange and a small lemon cake. “Stacy made a new cake and she wanted you to be the first to try it. She knows you like lemon.”

Neil took a bite and moaned. “This is delicious. Dan, tell Stacy I love it.”

Dan smiled and walked to the kitchen. When Neil looked over, Stacy was grinning and gave him a thumbs up. 

“I think everyone loves you.”

“I tend to do that to people.”

After a few minutes of them sitting in silence, someone tapped on their table. Both of them looked up and a girl with brown hair and a smile looked at Neil. 

“Hi!” She said a little too enthusiastically. Neil hadn’t really noticed her sitting in here before now. “My friends and I were sitting over there and we thought you were cute. I was wondering if I could have your number?”

Neil blinked and looked at Allison who had a smug look on her face. She was also trying to hold in a laugh. “No.” He said and looked back at his drink. 

A nervous laugh escaped her mouth. “Can I ask why?”

He looked at her like she was stupid. “Because I don’t want to? No means no. Please leave me alone.”

She scoffed. “Asshole.” 

Her and her friend stomped out.

Allison finally let her laugh out. “Oof. That was harsh, Bunny.”

“You said everyone loves me. But there’s also people who hate me. Do you know how many fights I almost started last year? Too many. I don’t even know. One guy almost decked me because I said he looked like a frog and I didn’t know why he thought the girl he was harassing would like him.” Neil smirked. “He was pissed, to say the least. He tried to hit me but I ducked and hit him in the balls. I got detention but it’s whatever. He deserved it.”

“That’s actually amazing. I love you.”

Neil smiled and took another drink of his tea. “I know.”

Saturday finally came and Neil had called Renee that morning before going over to Allison’s. It was time for them to get together. Neil was tired of them dancing around each other. 

“Hello, Neil.”

“Renee, baby.” He faked an accent. He didn’t know which one, but went with it. “Are you busy today?”

She chuckled into the phone. “No, I’m not. Why?”

“Ally invited me to come over for a spa day and I wanted you to come.”

She hummed. “This doesn’t have to do with me liking her?”

“Of course not!” He paused and then groaned. “I hate that I can’t lie to you. Yeah it is.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t think she likes me back.”

He snorted. “Sure. Anyway. Did you want to come?”

She sighed. “Sure. I’m not really doing anything else anyway.”

“Great. I’ll text all that I’m getting a ride and she doesn’t have to pick me up. This is going to be wonderful. Also you have to get me. I don’t know if you got that when I said you were.”

She laughed. “Yeah I did. I’ll be there in a few.”

He hung up and messaged Allison, letting her know she didn’t need to get up.  _ Good. I didn’t want to leave,  _ was her response. 

Renee showed up about ten minutes later and Neil got in her car. When they got to Allison’s house, Neil made Renee stay downstairs and he went to get Allison. 

“Ally,” Neil sang as he walked into her room. “I have a surprise for you.”

Neil dropped the bag he was instructed to bring with some stuff for the day. Allison made a list just in case he forgot. He did, until he remembered the note. 

“What is it?” She asked, not looking up from her phone. 

“It’s a surprise, dingaling. I can’t tell you.”

She finally looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. “What’s going on with you. I have never in my life heard anyone say that. Especially not coming from you. You never stay shit like that.”

Neil hummed but turned and walked out of the room. He heard Allison sigh, but she followed. 

As soon as they got down the stairs, Allison stopped in her tracks and Renee stopped admiring the house to look at her. 

“Hey.” She said and walked up to them.

“What are you doing here?” She shook her head. “Sorry I didn’t mean that to be rude. I just- I wasn’t expecting you to come along.”

She smiled. “Neil invited me.”

She glared at Neil and he grinned wide at her. “Why don’t we get started, yeah? Lots of things planned for today.”

He took their hands and dragged them back up the stairs. He pushed them onto the bed next to each other and picked up the bag that he set on the floor and started setting stuff out. “I don’t know what half this stuff is. The lady at the store seemed mad about it too. She was kinda rude.”

Allison sighed and got up taking the things from his hand. “Go away, you heathen. I’m still mad at you.”

They heard Renee snicker and Allison’s face softened at the sound. “Let’s get started.” She sighed. 

For the rest of the day, Allison, Renee, and Neil did facials, manipedi’s, they got their hair done, and watched movies. 

Around six, Allison forced Neil to go get food. With a sigh, he got up and started his way downstairs. As soon as his hand touched the door, he groaned. He forgot his wallet upstairs. 

He trudged back up the stairs and as he opened the door, he stopped. There on the floor, Allison and Renee were kissing. 

Neil smiled. “Thank god.” He said and picked up his wallet. He watched both of them jump. “It’s about damn time.”

Renee blushed and Allison glared. “You knew? And didn’t tell me?”

Neil gave her an annoyed look. “I literally told you to ask her out like five times. Yeah, I knew. Both of you are stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” Allison mumbled and Renee snickered again. 

“Anyway. I forgot my wallet so I’m leaving now. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Allison threw something at him as he walked out and he laughed. Neil knows for a fact they’ll be together for a while. If it’s not forever, that’s okay. But for now it’s what they both wanted and Neil just gave them the little push. Hopefully Allison doesn’t stay mad at him for too long. 


	10. Let's Call It Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day Neil calls Abby and David mom and dad. This is not the ideal way to want to realize you love your adoptive parents so much you finally call them mom and dad. But for Neil, it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty, but with a semi happy ending. This happens in the beginning of July, Neil's Junior year.

The day started out fine. The day started out great, in fact. 

Neil woke up at dawn and went on a run. It was exhilarating. It was relaxing. It was the only thing good that day. It only lasted until he was a block away from his house. 

It started with a car. It ended with a crash. 

Neil’s world stopped. Neil’s world tilted. Neil ran. Neil ran to his family. Neil was scared. He hasn’t been this scared since he was an inch from death. Now it’s his mom and dad. Neil blinked. His  _ mom and dad _ . Maybe even Kevin. 

He finally got to the car and Abby was unconscious. David was groaning. Kevin wasn’t in the car. 

“Kevin.” Neil said rushed, as he dialed his number. “Get outside now.”

“Why?” He groaned. 

“Kevin. Now.” His voice broke and he hung up. 

Neil called 911 next and tried to help his parents as he talked. After he hung up he opened Abby's door.

“Mom?”

There was a gasp behind him and Kevin ran over to David’s side. “Dad? Oh my god. Did you call 911?”

Neil nodded and tried to wake Abby up. 

Finally they could faintly hear sirens in the background. 

“You guys will be alright.” Neil heard Kevin say. “I love you.”

The ambulance took them both and Kevin and Neil got in a car and followed. 

It was stressful. Neil was pacing and Kevin had his head in his hands. The doctor finally allowed the boys to see them and Neil let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“They will be fine. David has a few cuts and a sprained wrist, but nothing is broken. Abby has a fractured arm, and a concussion. Luckily the car hit back far enough of their vehicle that nobody got seriously injured.”

“Luckily? They were  _ hurt _ . There is no luck involved at all. They could have died. I could have lost them. I can’t go through that. Not again. I can’t-”

“Neil.” Kevin said calmly and apologized to the doctor. “They were lucky to survive, is what he meant. They will get better.”

Neil let in a shaky breath and they finished walking to the room. Abby and David were in the same room, but in different beds. They were both conscious and Neil’s whole body dropped. Not literally, but it felt like Neil couldn’t move. Felt like if he did, everything would disappear. 

Neil went to Abby first. “Mom. I’m sorry. I didn’t get there fast enough. You could have died. I would have lost you.”

“Neil, Honey.” Her eyes softened. “I’m alright.  _ We’re _ alright. You did everything you could.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and then hugged her. “I love you, mom. I can’t lose you.”

When Neil looked back at her, she blinked at him. “You called me mom.”

Neil cleared his throat. “Yeah. You guys are my parents. I love you. You’re my mom. He’s my dad.” Neil said, looked back at David. He had a similar look on his face.

“We love you too, Neil.”

“You guys will always be my parents. I don’t want any other people to be them. No one else. It’s only going to be you two. No matter what. I promise”

And Neil will always keep that promise. There is no one who fits the place, except them. He will cherish that forever. He will cherish  _ them _ forever. 


	11. Crew At The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day and a few days after Neil starts working at The Foxhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil not realizing he meets a certain someone before they actually meet :)) This happens in July of Neil's Junior year.

Neil stood behind the counter, getting ready to learn. He didn’t even have to do an interview. Which he thought was unfair to him and to others. Kevin stood next to him and showed him what to do. 

“Alright, Neil. You will be at the counter most of the time, but you might have to make drinks.”

Neil nodded and Kevin showed him what to do, while Dan took orders. They weren’t too busy, but Neil got a little flustered with all the drinks.

“You’ll get the hang of it, Neil.” Dan said with a pat on his back. 

And he did eventually. It was a few days after his first day and they were pretty busy. He thought he was doing a decent job and so did everyone else. It was ten minutes till his shift ended when he noticed a blonde boy sitting alone in the corner, working on something angrily. Every few seconds or minutes he would smash down a key. Neil could only assume it was the back key. Neil noticed his drink was almost empty so he asked Dan, who had taken his order, what he had. Dan raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, only glancing at the boy. 

“Reese's chocolate frappuccino, two extra pumps of chocolate and an extra shot of espresso, extra chocolate drizzle in the cup, like, a lot extra, whipped cream with more chocolate drizzle on top, and both crushed and whole Reese's on top. 

Neil grimace. “That seems complicated to remember right away.”

“Right away? No, Neil, he’s been coming here since the beginning of summer. He gets the same thing every time.”

“Does he come every day?” He asked, starting the drink.

She shrugs. “Not that I know of. But I also don’t work everyday.”

Neil hummed as he finished the drink. As he was leaving, he grabbed a tray and put a few coffees, an iced tea, and a few plates of desert onto it, to take out to the customers. 

“I noticed your drink was almost gone.” Neil said as he stopped at the boys table. 

“I didn’t ask for another one.” His voice was like honey, but also deep, confident. 

“Just enjoy a free drink, thanks.”

Just as Neil turned a large body bumped into him, making him spill the hot, hot coffee, the iced tea and all the desserts onto and around himself. He turned and ignored the guy who bumped into him, to check on the blonde boy. 

“I am so sorry.” He said and watched as the boy wiped off his shirt and computer. 

“Whatever.” He said, but otherwise ignored him. 

Neil turned and faced the guy who was still babbling and pushed passed him, leaving the mess on the ground. He walked back into the kitchen and Kevin laughed, while everyone else asked if he was okay. One of the older employees went out to clean up the mess. 

Before he could start cleaning himself up, Neil heard a camera go off and when he looked up, Kevin had a wide grin on his face and his phone was out. “Sorry, Neil. I couldn’t resist.”

There was nothing Neil could do, so he just glared at him and finished cleaning himself up. 

He was done for the day, so he clocked out and waited for his mom to pick him up. As he was walking out, he noticed the spot the boy was at was still dirty, but unoccupied. The only thing missing except for the boy, was the sugary sweet concoction Neil made for him.

Neil smiled, and stood outside, waiting to be taken home.

Neil didn’t want to forget this week, when he started, and he didn’t. Well, only a little. He didn’t forget the first day. The day he started, but after a few weeks went by, the incident with the blonde boy somehow escaped his head. But that’s okay. That’s okay because he will meet this blonde boy again. He will meet him and he will fall in love with him. And one day, when they are together, out on a date or something, Neil will be reminded of that day and ask the blonde boy if that was him. 

And with a roll of his eyes, the blonde boy will say, ‘yes’. 


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew's first real date. (Not that the others weren't) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their first official date and Ally helps Neil with it.   
> **There is sex at the end**  
> This happens in June of their Senior year.

“Where are you taking me?” Andrew asked Neil as they drove to Columbia.

Neil looked over at him with one hand on the wheel and the other hanging between them. Andrew looked at his hand, and after Neil started to pull away, did he grab it. “It was Ally’s Idea-”

“Oh god.”

“She thought it would be a good idea to go on a date. We haven’t really had one. I think. There were the places you took me to last year, I guess. But I think this is different? I don’t know. Ally suggested it and I thought it was a good idea. I can turn around if you don’t…” he trailed off and went to turn around.

“Don’t.” Andrew said and made Neil keep going. “This better be the best goddamn date. We could be laying in bed right now.”

Neil laughed. “I can still turn around.”

“No.”

“Okay.” He said and continued driving. 

About twenty minutes later, Neil pulled into a nice looking restaurant. He smiled at Andrew and got out of the car. As Neil walked inside, Andrew followed him.

“Hi,” Neil started. “Josten, table for two.”

The hostess smiled. “Right this way.”

As they sat down, Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You planned this.”

He shrugged. “It was mostly Ally. I’m just here for the ride. I wanted to treat you though. You do so much for me and I feel like I don’t do anything for you.”

The waiter came over and took their drinks and then their order. Neil got some type of pasta and Andrew got some kind of meat. 

Neil watched Andrew look around the restaurant. His thoughts were racing, but one of the thoughts was one he had been thinking about for a while. 

“Hey, Drew?”

He looked at him and started drinking his soda. 

“Was that you in the coffee shop the summer of our Junior year? Or was that Aaron?”

Andrew blinked. “I haven’t thought of that day in a while. But yes. It was me.”

Neil nervously laughed. “Um, well. I’m sorry.”

Andrew’s face looked soft in the low lights of the restaurant. Neil couldn’t stop staring. “It’s a little too late for sorry. And that was almost two years ago. Why are you remembering it now?”

“Kevin showed me a picture of me after the incident. I was covered in coffee, tea and food. He said, ‘sorry Neil, I couldn’t resist’.” Neil rolled his eyes. “I completely forgot about it until now. Not even when we met again in school. I think I was mostly concerned about the stomach and head pains I was having. You know. Since I was hit. With a door. By you. Who I thought was Aaron. But turns out it was his identical twin gremlin who I unfortunately fell in love with.” Neil was about to laugh, but his face dropped. He looked over Andrews’s face who was looking right back at him. Neil wanted to know what was going on in his head. “I’m not going to apologize,” he started slowly. “But it should have waited to come out.”

Andrew hummed and shrugged, sitting back in his seat. “It’s not like we don’t know. We both found out a few months ago.”

“Huh. That  _ was _ only a few months ago. Glad to know I still have it in me to survive, am I right?” Neil tried not to laugh, a little wheeze breaking through his barrier and winced at Andrew’s stone face. “Too soon?”

Andrew didn’t say anything and finally their food had arrived. 

“How is it?” Neil asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

Andrew hummed. “It’s decent.”

“Do you want dessert?”

Andrew just looked at him like he was stupid. He was. Of course Andrew wanted dessert. He orders a chocolate monstrosity that Neil had one bite of and decided that was enough. 

“Too sweet.” He said. 

Andrew shrugged. “More for me.” He devoured it. 

After Neil paid they left and Neil took them to a movie theater. 

“I’ve only gone once and the movie sucked. We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.”

Andrew got out of the car and didn’t wait for Neil as he walked into the building. 

“Hey guys. What movie are you seeing?”

“You can pick. It’s your day.” Neil said with a dopey smile. 

Andrew looked at the board and then said the name to the guy.

“That’s a good one.”

Neil thanked him as they got their tickets and then bought a bunch of snacks and a drink for Andrew. Neil got a few things as well. 

After a few minutes of the movie starting, Andrew tapped Neil’s hand and when he looked over, Andrew’s hand was out. Neil smiled and placed his hand in with Andrew’s. Andrew pulled his hand towards his mouth and paused before he gently kissed it. 

Neil was baffled. Andrew had never done that before. Sure, he shows his affection, but not that much in public. Neil didn’t mind. He loves anything Andrew does. 

The movie was decent. Neil wasn’t really paying attention since Andrew was playing with his fingers and rubbing his thumb over Neil’s scars. Multiple times Neil sighed and melted. 

He would never get used to this feeling. He never wants to get used to it. 

Instead of driving back home, Neil drove them to the Columbia house. As soon as the door was shut, Andrew gently pushed Neil against the wall and kissed him. 

“Thank you.” He said and started kissing his neck. “I had a good time.”

“I’m glad.” Neil shivered. 

Andrew pulled away and grabbed his hand and drug him up the stairs to Andrew’s room. He pushed Neil onto the bed and followed, crawling on top of him. He trapped Neil’s hands on the mattress with one hand and the other hand he used to keep his body hovered above him. Andrew’s mouth found Neil’s once again and then his lips trailed down, down, down, until they rested just above his waistband.

Andrew looked up at him. “Yes or no?” At Neil’s nod and quiet yes, he smiled and pulled down his pants. 

As soon as Andrew’s mouth covered him, he moaned. Loudly. After a few minutes, Andrew came off with a pop and started using his hand, then he went back down and used both his mouth and hand. Neil was loving every second of it. Neil could feel the end coming and Andrew’s name barely escaped his lips as he spilled into his mouth. 

Andrew swallowed and finished pulling him through his bliss. As soon as Andrew pulled off, Neil grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He grimaced at first, but he didn't really care. 

He would never care if it was Andrew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say while I was writing this one I was trying to figure out how big Palmetto would be in this story and I was like oh well maybe the size of my town, but then I was like oh wait that might be like how big Columbia is and then I looked it up and Columbia is HUGE??? Like I was not expecting it to be that high lol. Anyway since Columbia is like 133,000 something then Palmetto will be the size of my town which is 25,000 something :) 
> 
> Also hope you've liked it so far!!


	13. We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Neil and Andrew get their acceptance letters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the end of exy season so like the end of April their Senior year.

This was it. There were thirty seconds left in the game and they were tired. They seemed to always be tied at the end. This was nationals. They were up against the Dragons again. They beat them last year and they didn’t get to go to nationals, but this year they did. They were good. Way good and Neil didn’t think they were going to win. Sam yelled his name and passed it to him. He took his ten steps and passed the ball to Jordan who made it into the goal. 

Everything stopped. Then everyone cheered. They had won. They didn’t lose a single game this season. It was also a home game. The nationals were in Palmetto which has never happened before. 

As Neil ran out he hugged everyone he could. He went to Andrew last and after a ‘yes’, they hugged. “I’m so proud of you. You did amazing.”

The hug itself didn’t last long so hopefully no one caught them. After they took showers and got their trophy, Hernandez stopped Neil and Andrew. 

“You should be getting something in the mail. Both of you.”

“For what?” Neil asked.

He shrugged. “It’s from PSU. They emailed me but not the specifics.”

Neil knew he was lying, but he didn’t press on the issue. They both left and got out to be with their families. Neil and Kevin ran into each other and almost fell over with the hug they gave each other. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Neil asked, trying not to freak out.

“Did you really think I would miss your last game?”

Neil shrugged but his smile widened. “I’m just so happy to see you.” They hugged again. 

“That was amazing Neil.” Aaron said walking up to them, Andrew trailing behind him. 

“Thanks. Have you gotten your letter yet?”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah. I made it.”

“No.” Neil jumped on him. “No way.”

“What about you?”

Neil sighed. “Not yet, but I’m hoping that I do.”

“You’ll get in.”

“Thanks, Aaron.”

“Neil!”

Neil turned at his name and was almost plowed over by Matt. “Matty!”

“Holy shit, dude. That was  _ amazing _ .”

“I learned everything from you guys.”

“Not everything.” Dan said, coming up. “You have so much talent, Neil, it’s crazy.”

Neil hugged her next. “Did everyone come?”

She smiled and nodded as everyone else walked into their small gathering.

“Congratulations on the win.” Renee said. 

“Yeah, Bunny. Congrats. You did good.” Allison wrapped her arm around Renee. 

“Thank you. All of you. For coming.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Matt said with a smile. 

“We are making a big dinner tonight for your win, Neil.” Abby said. She looked at everyone else. “You are all invited if you want.”

“Hell yeah.” Allison said. “I miss your food.”

Abby laughed. “Y’all didn’t even leave town. Just call and I’ll make whatever. Just not every night. I’m too poor to feed ten mouths every night.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said and they all left to go back to Neil’s house.

As soon as everyone was in the house, David went outside to start grilling, while Abby stayed inside and started cooking something that smelled delicious. 

Everyone sat around the table, but there weren’t enough chairs so Neil, Kevin and Renee were left to stand. Neil chose to lean against Andrew’s chair and talk to everyone there. There was a tap on his side but he kept talking as he looked down. 

Without saying a word, Andrew looked at Neil and then to his lap. Neil stopped talking and cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He said and pulled Neil down. 

He smiled and asked ‘yes or no’. With Andrew’s yes, he gently kissed his cheek. He pulled away with a dopey smile and wrapped his arm around Andrew’s shoulders and went back to talking. 

Neil didn’t really notice, but everyone had watched their interaction. They all had small smiles on their faces. The group hasn’t really seen them show each other affection. It was good to see. 

They found more chairs and they ate dinner. It was a lively time. It was amazing food. It was fun to be with his family again. He loved every single one of them and he missed them. 

Everyone left late that night, and the next morning Neil woke with a smile. There were no nightmares. There was only love and happiness. 

As he made his way down the stairs he heard Abby and David talking. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they seemed excited. 

“Hey.” He said with a yawn. “Is everything okay?”

Abby turned and handed him an envelope. As he looked at it, his heart dropped. It was from PSU. “Well,” Abby said, jumping on the balls of her feet. “Open it.”

And he did. He did and he read the letter. “I got in. I did it.” He jumped into Abby’s arms. “I got in.” He whispered again. 

“We knew you would, Honey.” She slightly pushed him away. “Go call Andrew.”

Neil smiled and made his way back upstairs. Before he went into his room, he knocked on Kevin’s door. “I got in.” He said right as Kevin opened the door. 

Kevin’s face broke with a smile. “I knew you would.”

Neil went into his room in search of his phone. He couldn’t find it. “Shit.” He whispered and then changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and ran back down the stairs and out the door without a goodbye. 

Andrew didn’t live that far so he took off. He probably shouldn’t have gone so hard, but Neil didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to him. And he did, a little under ten minutes later. 

He continued to pound on their door before someone opened it. It was Nicky. “Where is he?”

“In the kitchen. Are you okay?”

Neil pushed passed him. “Never better.”

“Neil?” Andrew set down whatever was in his hand. “Did you run here?”

Neil nodded and smiled. “I got in.” He stood in front of Andrew and Andrew pulled him into a kiss. “I got in.” He said again, but this time against Andrew’s lips. Andrew wrapped his fingers into Neil’s shirt and started shaking. “Andrew?”

“We made it.” He whispered, his body still trembling. 

“Yeah.” Neil agreed, breathlessly, holding him closer. “We made it.”


	14. This Is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil, Andrew and Aaron move into the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH this is the second to last one. This one was originally going to be the last one, because its the start of a new chapter in their lives, cause it's college, but then I decided to add one more cause in one of the chapters in "Something Crazy About It", Neil gets attached and this last short story is about that.   
> Anyway, this is in June after they graduate. It's just like in canon where they go for training and conditioning.

“Are you excited?” Abby asked Neil as they sat in the car outside of fox tower, where the athletes stay. 

“Yeah. I am.”

There was a knock on Neil’s window and he jumped. It was Andrew. He nodded his head to the side and started walking away. 

“Here we go.” He said and got out. He grabbed a few bags and followed Andrew to their room. 

There were three beds in the room, a bunk bed and a single. Andrew threw his stuff on the bottom bunk, and there was stuff on the single, so he put his things on the top bunk. 

Every single one of his friends were there and they were helping Neil and Andrew move in. Soon, Abby and David came up and helped get everything situated. They brought up a sofa, two bean bags, a coffee table, a TV stand and TV, a couple small bookshelves, kitchen and bathroom things, and the things for their bedrooms. They also had boxes full of stuff to fill in the empty spaces. Like books, movies, games, and pictures. 

Neil turned to Andrew as they started to leave for dinner. “Who’s our roommate? I didn’t see anyone I didn’t know.”

Andrew opened his mouth to say something, but Aaron beat him to it. “I am.”

Neil stopped walking and then laughed. Aaron didn’t. “You’re joking. Right?” He looked at Andrew. “ _ Right _ ?” Andrew shrugged and he looked back at Aaron. “But you don’t play.”

Aaron smiled. “I do now. Meet your new back liner.”

Neil’s grin split his face and he hugged Aaron. “No way. God I’m literally so happy right now.”

“Oh, did you finally tell him?” Kevin asked. 

Neil turned on him. “You knew?”

“Uh, yeah? I had to know. I was there when he tried out. He’s not horrible. Needs work though.”

“Wow. Thanks Kevin.”

“Aaron. I love you man, but you have never played before. You suck.”

Aaron pouted and Neil laughed. “Don’t worry. You’ll get better.” Neil fell back into step with Andrew and grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding a cigarette. “I get to have everybody. Do you know how amazing that is for me?”

Andrew stayed quiet, but ran his thumb over his hand and took a drag.

“I don’t think you do, but just take my word for it, okay?” Neil pulled Andrew’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. When he looked back at Andrew, the cigarette had stopped just shy of his mouth and he was looking at Neil. “What?” He smiled. 

Andrew blinked and then put the cigarette in his mouth. He took a drag and they continued walking. 

The summer was just barely starting, but all Neil wanted to do was go to the court and play. He would be able to, just not yet. Conditioning started in a few days, so he can set his heart free then. Right now though, he needs to say goodbye to his parents. 

“I’m so proud of you guys. I’m going to miss you.” Abby said, starting to cry.

“Mom, we aren’t that far away. You don’t need to cry.”

David patted Neil’s shoulder. “We’re still proud.”

“I know.”

“Better keep those grades up.”

“I will.”

“I know. You’re smart.”

Neil smiled and gave them both hugs again before going back into their room. He couldn’t believe this was real. He sat down on the couch next to Andrew as him and Aaron played games. The rest of their friends soon came in the room and sat around each other. Neil, Andrew and Aaron were the last of their friends to make it into Palmetto. Now they were all together again. 

There was soft chatter for the rest of the night. And when they went to bed, Andrew had Neil climb into his bunk and they cuddled close together. 

“We could have this forever.” Neil said with a smile. 

“We could.”

“This is could be our future, Drew. Would you stay with me? Would you play along side me?"

Andrew ran his finger's through Neil's hair for a moment. "I would."

Neil smiled. "I want this until I can no longer move. I want you. I want exy. I want my cat. I want another cat. I want to win the Olympics. I want this.” He said again. “Forever.”


	15. Thank You, Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil makes a visit to see Zori. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. The last one. I honest to god didn't think I was going to stick to the every day, but I did! Anywayyyy this one is Neil's first pro year. I don't really know or care about the month, but just know it's after college.

It was a long drive back to South Carolina. Neil didn’t mind though. It was nice to go through the scenery. It was just him, though. Andrew couldn’t leave his team for the weekend. Luckily, Neil could. 

It was mid afternoon when he pulled into the parking lot in Columbia. He hasn’t been here in years. Neil thinks his Sophomore year of college was the last time he stepped foot into this building. 

The receptionist was the same one and she gave him a smile. “She’s in the back.”

Neil nodded and went into the back where Christine was helping an animal. He leaned against the doorway, watching her. As she turned and caught sight of Neil she smiled. 

“Neil!” She set down her tools and the other person in the room went to the animal as Christine hugged Neil. “It’s been too long. How are you? I saw you became pro. That’s amazing!”

Neil smiled. “Yeah. It’s been good so far. Andrew couldn’t make it down here with me, but I have something for you.” He pulled out the envelope he had in his bag. “This is for the organization. It’s part of my first check.”

She opened it and then gasped. “Oh, my-. Neil.” She pulled him into a hug. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

“No problem. I try to donate as much as I can. You guys do amazing work. ” He looked around. “How have things been here? How’s my Zori?”

Christine's smile faltered. “What?”

Neil looked at her, confused. “Zori? How is she?”

“Oh. Um. I’m sorry, but Zori died a couple years ago.”

Neil’s world tilted.  _ No _ . 

“We tried to contact you, but we never got a response back.”

“I was at college and I had to get a new phone because mine broke. I don’t really check my email either. How?”

“She got sick. Most foxes in captive living live to be at most fourteen. But she was only eight or nine, I believe. We weren’t expecting it. She was extremely healthy. Everything was normal. We don’t know what happened. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Christine. It happens. I just hope she was happy here while her life lasted.”

“I hope it did too. We try our best to make the animals feel as comfortable as possible.”

Neil smiled and hugged Christine again. “Oh. About the money. I know it’s way more than I usually do, but it’s part of my first check and you guys mean a lot to me and I want to start donating more now that I make way too much.”

“That’s amazing, Neil. Are there any other organizations you donate to?”

Neil shrugged. “Every once in a while I donate some, but you guys are my main. But if there’s ever a natural disaster and I have a shit ton of money that I don’t really need, then I’ll definitely help out. I’m not going to be like those other people who keep all their money to themselves because they think if they give it away it’ll be the end of the world for them.” Neil rolled his eyes. “People are so selfish.”

Christine huffed. “You can say that again.” She smiled at Neil. “Thank you again. This is amazing and so much. We’ve been meaning to build another sanctuary for some big cats that are here illegally and are injured. There are way more than there should be, and we are running out of room. Once we get them back into full health, we need to get them back home.”

“I’m glad I can be a part of that.”

“Me too.” Christine paused and then gasped. “I almost forgot.” She left the room and a few minutes later came back with a small, black velvet bag. “This is for you. From us. When Zori died we were going to give this to you, but we never heard from you, so we kept it safe.”

“What is it?” Neil pulled out the contents. 

“There is a cement paw print with her name and the date she died. A few pictures of her. The papers you filled out when you first met her. And a small vial of her ashes. The rest is in an urn on one of our shelves, and if you don’t want the ashes, we can put them with her.”

Neil felt a small tear streak down his face. “No. Um. This is perfect. Thank you.” He held up the vial of ashes and it turned out to be in the shape of a fox. “Thank you.” He said again. 

“Of course.”

Neil grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and wrote down his number. “Here. You can contact me here whenever you need.”

“I’ll put it in the file.” She smiled. “Thank you again Neil.”

Neil left with a last hug and he drove to the Columbia house instead of Palmetto. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled out the vial and held it in his hands. He didn’t realize he called Andrew until he answered with a gruff, ‘Neil.’

He didn’t say anything at first.

“Neil?” Andrew asked again, a little more concerned. 

He drew in a deep breath, not realizing he wasn’t breathing. “She died.” Neil humorlessly laughed. “They tried to get a hold of me. I could have been there. It happened in college. I-”

“Neil.” Andrew cut him off. “It’s not your fault. Stop trying to think you could have changed anything.”

“I know. I just. She meant a lot to me. She always seemed so excited to see me. I’m mad at myself for not seeing her more. For not paying more attention.”

“Neil. That’s enough. She died. It happens all the time. You’ll be fine.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Thanks. You always put the sense into things.”

“I know.”

Neil huffed. “Your ego is getting too much like Kevin’s.”

“Fuck you.” He said with no heat. 

“Maybe later.”

Neil could practically hear the eye roll. “Where are you now?”

“I’m still in Columbia. I wanted to calm down first before I go see mom and dad. I didn’t even realize I had called you. So. Thanks for picking up.”

Andrew huffed. “Be careful on your way to Palmetto. The roads are shit.”

“How do you know that? It’s just raining a little bit.”

“I have a phone, idiot. I can look at the weather.”

“Awe. You care about me.”

“Ew. No. I  _ hate _ you.”

“Sure you do. Well, thanks for the talk. I  _ love _ you. I’ll text you when I get there.”

Andrew hummed, but Neil knew there was a smile on his face. It may have been small, but there nonetheless. Neil couldn’t wait to be able to see that smile again. He’s still only in his first year pro, but he wants to be with Andrew all the time. The long distance is not the greatest, but as long as they both put in the effort, Neil knows they’ll be okay. 

He has no doubts when it comes to them. He never will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it to the end! I really liked this part because it gave a little insight on how much Neil’s new life meant to him. I enjoyed writing all of them even if they weren't that long.   
> If you made it this far, I’m hoping you continue on with Neil’s journey through life alongside Andrew. Part three will most likely be very long. I don’t quite know how many chapters but I know it will be a bunch with the ideas I have for it.   
> I hope you all enjoyed these little stories like I did, and I hope you will follow me into part three where they are pro exy players. There’s going to be love, happiness, sadness, and everything in between.   
> I’m super excited to continue on with the story and I hope you guys are too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Let me know in the comments what your thoughts are! I always love the feedback. ❤️


End file.
